Bella's Journal New Moon
by BiteMeEdward1918
Summary: Bella's journal for “New Moon”. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. First fanfic! YAY! P.S. My rule is 5 reviews for a new chapter.


**A.N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly. ILY all, and thanks to all you writers out there that inspired me to write this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Suckily enough, I do not own Twilight, but I do in my dreams!**

**Bella's Journal**

9/13/2006

I just had the weirdest dream. Ok, to start out, you should probably know it's my birthday, but who cares? Birthdays are a waste of money. Why do you want to celebrate becoming old?

I guess you could say that I'm just mad that I'm officially older than Edward. Why can't I stay seventeen? Can't he just bite me already? I want him forever anyway. It's a done deal. He pretty much has my heart, and soul too for that matter. No! I have to get old and "live a normal human life". With Edward, life is already way different, so it doesn't matter. Let me be an immortal vampire already!

Anyway, I thought I was dreaming of my Gram, who died 6 years ago seeing Edward in the sunlight all sparkly. But, Gram was mimicking everything I was doing, and I realized it was actually me as an old woman. Since I don't want to put you through all the pain of my rant about becoming immortal, that's pretty much why I wrote it down in the first place.

I have to go get ready. I wonder what Charlie did for me. I have to pretend I like it. That will take a minute of preparation. I'll write soon.

_Bella_

9/14/06

First of all, thank gosh you're a piece of paper and you won't freak out about what just happened.

Edward brought me to his place to throw me a birthday party, even though I didn't want one. (Alice made me, so I was humoring her and the rest of the Cullens.)

I was opening my presents (I got a car stereo from Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie), and just about to open up Alice and Edward's when I got a paper cut. Then everything happened really fast. Edward roared, "No"! He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. The table and I both fell over, causing disarray to the cake, presents, plates, and flowers. Then I landed in the shattered crystal. Edward had to hold Jasper back, and they were giving each other vicious looks while Jasper was growling at Edward. Emmett stepped in to help grab Jasper from behind. I was shocked. I also had a burst of pain. I was lying by the piano. I had just tumbled there and laid my arm down to catch my fall. I looked over at my arm, and bright red blood was pushing from my arm. I then saw that I had landed in the shard of the glass. There was as horrible stinging feeling. Long story short, Carlisle had to give me stitches in the kitchen. I don't want to get into all those details. Carlisle did tell me about when he transformed Edward. I can't picture it, but he had green eyes. Alice got me into a shirt around the same color as mine that was Esme's, and Edward drove me home.

When Edward took me home, I could tell that he felt horrible. It's my stupid fault. If I'd been more careful, I wouldn't have gotten the stupid paper cut. I begged him to stay for my birthday, and he reluctantly agreed. When I went up to my room, he was waiting there for me. I opened my first present. It was plane tickets to Jacksonville from Esme and Carlisle for Edward and me! Renée is going to flip! I haven't seen her in a while. Last time I saw my ecstatic mother was when I almost got killed by James, before Edward saved me.

Then I opened my gift from Alice and Edward. It was a CD with a jeweled case. Edward put the CD on, and I couldn't speak. I sat there wide eyed as tears were welling up. It was Edward's compositions. The first track was my lullaby.

Then, I asked for a birthday kiss. It started out the same careful kiss, but then Edward's lips became more urgent, and his free hand twisted into my hair. I knew I was crossing cautious lines, but he didn't stop me for once. All of a sudden, he stopped. He left me breathless, and I collapsed onto my pillow. My head was spinning. Edward looked breathless, too. He apologized for being out of line, though I didn't care at all.

Something about the kiss tugged at an old memory, but I couldn't place it just right. He told me to go to sleep. As I slyly placed my hurt arm on his skin because it hurt, I remembered what the kiss was like. It reminded me of last spring when he had to leave me to throw James off my trail. He kissed me almost exactly like that. The reason- both had a painful edge. I know the other one was because we didn't know if we'd ever see each other again, but why was it like this now? It felt like I was already in a nightmare.

_Bella_

**Please review!!!!! I'll post the rest of it if I get at least 5 reviews, and feel free to check out my profile to look at my new story ideas and other new story, Cullen Drabbles. Love u all!**

**~BiteMeEdward1918**


End file.
